


I'll Teleport You to Me

by dammitjimimadoctor



Series: Music that Comes from Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Music, Original Song, vocals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitjimimadoctor/pseuds/dammitjimimadoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this song years ago, as an assignment. Supposed to be a duet, but ended up being two of me. :P Sweet, nerdy lounge-style song.  Also, as a bonus, the video that is linked has pictures of my dogs :D</p><p>I decided to post here because I've never been part of such a supportive community, so even though it's not part of a fandom, I figured someone might enjoy it.  Also, it's a sci-fi song (And I could totally see John singing it to Rodney, and Rodney being all "But that's not how science works!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teleport You to Me

Song can be found here:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN5K7hSt8BU


End file.
